Blue Moon
by Aoi Ikazuchi
Summary: Miku, my love... You don't understand. You never did. Why do you think I pushed you away? Why do you think I smiled when you told me you were leaving with Kaito? I never wanted you to hurt yourself, I never wanted you to end up like me... A monster... But in the end, he was a monster too, right?
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: Sorry for the bad english. And also, I'm going to use the "__**_**__" for the conversations, for example: __**I love you_ She said smiling_ I've always loved you**__. If you guys think it's too confusing I'll change it._

* * *

_Luka-Chan! Luka-Chan! We'll always be together, right?_ Miku asked happily_

_Of course, we are like magnets. No one can separate us._ Luka grabbed the smaller girl's hand_

_I love you Luka-Chan_ The teallete smiled_

_I love you too Miku_ Answered_

* * *

Luka frowned waking up_ Why this dream? Why... Why remember me of her?

Hooy! Luka!_ Luki called his younger sister_ It's time to hunt, wake up already!

Luka opened her door_ Already? The meat we got yesterday can feed us for a week_ She observed her older brother who was with a plate full of meat

Apparently, there's someone here hunting without our permission_ Luki said

Stupid assholes, getting into my territory_ Luka growled

Our territory_ Luki corrected_ After all I am the Alpha

You'll soon leave this place and I'll become the Alpha_ Luka said

Yeah, yeah_ Luki smiled_ I'll finally leave this hellish hole and reach Sovngarde

Pff, I can't understand why everyone wants to go to Sovngarde_ Luka grabbed a small amount of fresh meat from Luki's plate and ate it

It's the sacred forest, meat everywhere, where we can be free to hunt_ Luki's eyes were shining_ No more... This_ Pointed to his body_ Our spirit will be free

I am sorry, but I prefer to be human_ Luka smiled weakly_ Or at least, pretend I am

We are not humans_ Luki rolled his eyes_ You know that, we are nothing but cursed wolfs

Whatever_ Luka said_ Let's hunt already

Who do we call?_ Luki asked_ There's a rumor that who invaded was a blood sucker

What about... The twin fangs?_ Luka smiled

Ouch, poor little blood suckers_ Luki laughed_ Ok, let us call the Gammas

I'll be there in a few minutes, first I need a cold shower_ Luka said

Luka, are you ok?_ Luki asked worried, Luka hated cold water

* * *

_Luka, are you ok?_ Miku asked_

_Of course I am_ Luka smiled falsely_ I know how much you love him_

_Luka..._ Miku tried_

_Just don't forget to visit me once in a while_ Said _

_Luki told me you are going to move to the Steinmen forest_ Miku bit her lip_

_Oh... Right... Then, send me some letters_ Luka grabbed her hand_

_It's not about that!_ Miku yelled_ You... You know that no one comes back from that place alive_

_Don't worry about me_ Luka growled_ Now go, I bet Kaito wants to see you_

_Miku stared at her for some seconds_ Ok... Goodbye Luka_

_Goodbye Miku_ Answered_

* * *

Miku..._ Luka murmured

Who?_ Luki asked

Eh? Oh... Nothing_ Luka said_ I'm ok, just... Wait for me outside

If you say so..._ Luki ate the rest of the meat on the plate_ Be quick

* * *

Rinny, put on some clothes, Luka-Sama is calling us_ Len entered the bathroom and found his sister laying on the bathtub with her eyes closed

Rin opened her eyes_ Right now? I'm kind of taking a bath, can't she call the Deltas?

Yeah, I can see that_ Len rolled his eyes_ But it was an order

An order? We just arrived from the last hunt_ Rin grabbed a towel

Someone broke into our territory_ Len explained

What? Who's stupid enough to cross the black line on the Steinmen forest?_ Rin asked drying herself

I've heard rumors about a vampire_ Len smiled

Rin also smiled_ Vampires entering the territory of the best group of werewolves?_ Her teeth, ears and and tail started to grow_ This shall be fun

Indeed_ Len laughed

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Quite small, I know ;_;" Next chapter will be longer._


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Yeah so… I've changed the form of writing. Also, I apologize if there are mistakes again.**

**Also, Ae123monkey, feel free to correct me again xD**

/

"So, what do we know about those blood suckers?" Luka asked facing Luki

"Not much" Answered " I do know that they aren't in a big group"

"I hope you're right" Luka smiled "Or else Rin will be too carried away"

Luki chuckled "I guess so"

"We're ready" Rin came out of her room with Len at her side "Let's go fast, I'm starving"

"Are you sure about this Rin?" Luka asked concerned "We don't know how many vampires are there"

"You should know that this fact only makes me more excited" Rin laughed

"I do know that" Luka grinned "However you shouldn't get too carried away, I also want to hunt, you know?"

"Okay, okay" Rin agreed "I'll leave one or two for you to kill" Her teeth have gotten even more sharp and her tail was moving excited

"Stupid little cub" Kissed the younger girl on the forehead "Let's go already"

"Right!" Rin started to run into the exit of the mansion

"Quite an energetic girl your sister" Luki chuckled staring at Len

"You have no idea" Said depressed

-

"Okay, Len and I will be going first, Luka and Rin will be hiding" Luki explained

"What? I want to jump into them and rip their hearts out!" Rin told angrily

"Be patient, if there are too many of them, you, the fastest, will ask for help while Luka, the strongest will hold them off" Len said as if it was obvious

"Eh? But I don't want to run" Pouted

"Come on Rinny, you have to be obedient" Len told her annoyed with his sister's immature behavior

"Shut up!" Rin yelled "I'll not just sit and wait"

"Rin is right" Luka said "I have a better idea"

"And what is it?" Luki asked

"Rin and I will go first, see how many of them are there" Luka explained "If it's more than 10, Rin come back and warn you guys"

"What if isn't?" Len asked

"We'll kill them all" Rin answered grinning "Right?"

"Yep" Luka agreed "After all I'm going to be the new Alpha, I have to deal with the problems by myself"

"And what about me?" Len asked "I want to kill some blood suckers too"

"Be obedient" Rin gave him a sheepishly grin

Len growled, his teeth already appearing "Len will protect Luki" Luka stopped the two before they started to fight

"Okay" Len regained his calm

"Luka, you're sure you can handle it?" Luki asked worried "I mean… I know you're strong, but…"

"Relax, Rin and I could destroy a freaking nest " Luka stated proudly

"Hell yeah!" Rin agreed

"If you say so…" Luki still seemed worried

"Everything will be ok, we'll kill those blood suckers, eat their flesh and come home before the afternoon tea" Luka reassured her brother

"Rin, be careful" Len patted her head

"Gosh, stop acting like it's a big deal" Rib growled "I've killed vampires before"

"Let's go Rin, we'll show that we can take care of our territory" Luka started to change into her beast form

"Yes ma'am" Rin also started o change

Luka was a big white wolf-like creature, her blue eyes showed a hunger that was invisible in her human form and all of her body seemed awfully strong, like if nothing could damage it. And really, almost nothing could. Rin, in the other hand, was smaller than Luka, her fur was kind of orange, blood marks staining some of the parts of her body "Whoa, already full of blood and we didn't even killed any vampire yet" Luki examined Rin

"And whose fault it is?" Rin telepathically said to the Alpha "I was in the middle of a bath when you guys called me"

"Enough with this! We have to move fast if we want to get them before it gets dark" Luka said "It would be unfair if we fought them with the full moon"

"Ok" Rin replied

"I can feel their smell" Len twitched his nose

"Can you tell us where they are?" Luki asked, while Rin was known for being the fastest and the most brutal of the pack, Len was known for his impeccable instincts, when the two were together, they hunted as one, as the perfect kill machine. The twin fangs.

"Were we sharpen our claws" Len said

"Near that thing?" Rin asked "Those vampires are kidding with me" Started to run into the forest

"Hey! Wait for me!" Luka followed her

"Seriously?" Luki asked facing Len

"Yep. They're waiting for us near the silver wall" Confirmed

**-**

**I am sorry for the delay, I was going to post it sooner, but I couldn't use my computer ;;"**


End file.
